You Suffocate Me
by EvilPanda-BrokenUnicorn
Summary: Regina couldn't live in a world where Emma married Hook. It tore her to pieces. So she left. But was it the right move? Especially when it involved going all the way back to the Enchanted forest?/(This concept and Idea came from a fellow fan of SQ. I asked for an idea and this is what she pitched to me. So thank you Doris. All credit goes to you my friend. I hope I do it Justice.
1. chapter 1

' _You were a risk, a mystery._

 _And the most certain thing_

 _I'd ever known.' - Beau Taplin_

 ** _I should be up there. That should be me across from Emma, saying my vows. How did I let this happen? Why did I let it happen? Good gods she looks so beautiful in that dress. The way she smiles makes me want to smile but I know deep down that she's not smiling in happiness. She's settling. She has always wanted to settle._**

 ** _Oh god they are kissing now. Wait... That means-_**

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife. Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Jones," Archie introduce to everyone else just as the guests stood and clapped. Emma couldn't help but feel her smile widen and her cheeks pink a bit. It was done. She was finally married with her happy ending. She was happy. Right? No, there was no doubt in her mind that she was happy. That she made the right choice. Her eyes glanced over to where her best friend sat. That feeling of longing came back, like it always did when she looked at Regina. She did make the right choice, right?

There was no need to stay any longer. It felt wrong to stay. She felt dirty. Regina whispered to Henry that she'd see him at home and disappeared into the crowd. Missing the knowing stare Zelena made towards her while she watched her leave. The red head woman turned towards the married couple to see them now walking down the isle, hand in hand and smiling at one another. Had Emma always looked so... tired? Now that Zelena thought about it, ever since she met Emma she always thought the girl was strong willed and independent. Nothing stood in her way when she was trying to save Henry... Or Regina. But as time went on, her relationship with Hook made her different. And if Zelena could see it then so could anyone else.

She noticed Emmas smile stopped meeting her eyes and her attitude turned from snarky badass savior to little quiet house wife. Was there something more going on behind closed doors other then sex? - Zelena turned her head to look at her nephew. - And did Henry notice? Something was off.

Zelena stayed behind a little while longer as some of the town folk fussed over Robin. She got caught up between Granny and Snow before she finally tool her baby back and declared she needed to get her home for a nap. With a quick nod towards the newly weds and aention to Henry where she was going, Zelena headed off towards Mifflin street.

"I'm going back to the Enchanted Forest,"

The simple sentence had Regina raising her head from the book she had in her lap and stare at her sister, who stood in the door way of the woman's study.

"Everyone seems to be getting their happy ending and I'm still stuck in this small little shit hole of a town,"

"I'm sorry," Regina began in a sarcastic offended tone, "that I didn't make this place into a gigantic city to the likings of my precious older sister,"

Zelena narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She said nothing but her gaze intensified which made Regina shift in her chair.

"Why are you telling me? You are free to leave to wherever you want to go,"

Zelena hummed a bit behind pursed lips before responding. "I'm telling you because I want you to come with me,"

Shaking her head Regina laughed bitterly. "I can't leave, Henry is here-"

"He's got the charmings. He can have this huge house to himself. He will be fine. He's a big boy now,"

"He's MY little boy no matter how big he gets. And its still too soon to leave him,"

Zelena kept her deep stare, digging into her sister. She knew the truth behind those words.

"You're better off leaving now, Regina. She picked who she wanted."

"I know,"

"Then there's nothing left here for you," Zelena began. "Besides Henry," she finished before Regina could open her mouth. She grew a little softer as she pushed off the door way and walked over to her sister to crouch down to eye level and cup her chin. Blue eyes normally hard and Steele now a soft gentle look, locked with hurt filled brown ones that were watering every passing second.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked. Already knowing the answer as of it wasn't obvious.

"Of course I do, she has my heart," Regina answered with a little sniffle.

"Then its time you let her go and move on. For her and for you. There's no point staying here when you've already lost,"

Regina didn't even want to see it that way. But her sister was right. Hook won the race. He got her to say yes first. She hadn't realized she was crying till Zelena swiped away the fallen tears with her thumbs as she cupped both cheeks now.

"Come back with me. Start over. We can both find our happy endings," the red headed woman said gently. She caught glassy brown orbs and smiled. "Together,"

Regina closed her eyes and nodded, leaning into her sisters warm touch. "Together,"

Later that night Henry showed up looking slightly exhausted. He made sure to stay quiet as he entered just in case his mother and aunt were in bed. He got as far as the living room before his name was called quietly. His mom was still up? Following where the voice came from, Henry walked into the study to find his mom sitting in her comfy chair that was scooted next to the fire place, which was lit. Her legs pulled up against her chest while she stared into the low burning flames.

"You okay mom?" He asked while taking a seat opposite her. Regina turned her face towards Henry and smiled. It was small but still there.

"I am, I just wanted to talk with you for a bit since today was such a special occasion." The little thud her heart made reminded her that it was still laying low I'm her stomach. Where it fell the first day Emma broke the news to them that Hook purposed.

Henry could tell his mother was struggling with what she wanted to say to him. But he stayed quiet and patient till she was ready. Its something Regina loved about the boy. Well one of the things.

"Your aunt asked me to go back with her to the Enchanted Forest."

"Are you going?" Henry didn't sound sad, just surprised.

"I think I am, yeah. I can't stay here," Regina stopped long enough to prepare herself. "I can't be in a world where Emma is with Hook,"

Henry felt his heart leap in his chest. "You love mom?" He asked. Morely stated then asked. But it still came out as a question.

"Ever since the day she woke you up with a kiss and saved me from the town Mob," Regina revealed with a nod. Henry's jaw dropped.

"That long?"

"Yeah,"

"Mom! Why didn't you tell her? Everything would have been different."

Regina hadn't expected this from him but was happy to see he was okay with her feelings towards his real mother. "With the curse and you and just..." She shook her head. "...I did have chances. I had plenty but I was scared. Scared of rejection. Scared that my soul was wrong. Scared that my heart would become just a little more black then it already was."

Henry listened. He loved listening to her. She always had a way with words.

"Henry, the love I have for Emma isn't like the love I had for Robin, hell it wasn't even close to how I loved Daniel."

"Whoa,"

"Yeah," Regina chuckled. "When I met your mother, my soul and heart screamed at the same time. She was the one. She always had been." She averted her eyes towards the fire again. "Just think, the Evil Queen and the Savior." She looked at him again. "Had you even imagine she would end up being my happy ending?"

Henry shook his head. That was a lie. He's wanted them together since he found out Emma was his real mother.

"Neither had I,"

They sat quietly for a few minutes. The sounds of fire crackling and the grandfather clock in the hallway ticking the time away. Henry had his eyes on his hands while Regina just watched the fire.

"When are you leaving?"

Regina knew it was coming. "The same day Emma and Hook leave for their honeymoon."

"So this weekend," he stated matter-of-factly. Regina simply nodded. "How will we see each other?"

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about that." This time Regina felt the urge to stay. What if she couldn't come back to see Henry like she had planned.

"I'm sure there's a way," Henry wanted to reassure his mother. "There is always a way,"

"You need to not sound like the Charmings. Its creepy and you're a Mills," Regina warned playfully which lightened the mood a bit as Henry laughed.

"You don't want Emma to know you're leaving, do you?" He spoke up after sombering from the laugh. Regina stayed quiet. "That's why you're leaving when she does,"

"You're too smart. Go to college already," Regina teased.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Regina sighed. "Yes. You are." She looked at him amd saw the smug look but it was wiped away instantly with a sad look. It hurt her heart even more knowing she was leaving him behind. She knew he wouldn't go with her. He had the last bit of high school to finish and since Storybrooke didn't participate in Graduation she wasn't missing anything important. He would get his diploma on his last day and the next move was his to make. On his own.

"Would I be wrong to say I don't want you to go?"

"Of course not," Regina said quickly. "If you don't want me to go then I won't."

"But if you stay you'll be living a lie," Henry mulled over the options he just laid out for them both. Regina watched him. His decision mattered most to her. So she would do whatever he wanted. "I want you to go. Its best for you. And I want what's best for my mother." He finally said. Which caused Regina to cry and the two embrace tightly.

The day came when Henry saw Zelena and Regina off. They hadn't wanted everyone to know so only Henry went. Regina knew if someone else were to find out then Emma would soon follow in suit. She needed to leave and she needed Emma to let her go. This was the best way possible.

"Is there anything you want me to tell mom?" Henry asked. Regina shook her head.

"No. She'll eventually know I'm not around and when she figures it out, by then I'll be far into a new life. Just, let her do it on her own. Its what I'm doing,"

Henry gave a slight nod before hugging his aunt then turned to hug his mother. The embrace was warm, tight and loving. Neither wanted to let go but they knew they had to.

"I'll find a way for us to meet up again, I promise mom," Henry said just as Zelena opened a portal with a magic bean she got from Gold. Regina watched her step into the portal and disappear. She took her few steps up to it, stopped and turned to look back one last time. No Emma. She figured. Sighing, she gave Henry a smile that didn't look at all happy before stepping into the portal and allowing it to close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_'It's a little too late,_**

 ** _I'm a little too gone._**

 ** _A little too tired of_**

 ** _Just hanging on.' -_** **Toby Keith**

When you go to the Enchanted Forest you lose time. Its why most of the towns folk never wanted to go back. They didn't want to lose what they had already built in the new life that was presented to them. Regina also never thought she'd be back here. Rebuilding her life from the ground up in the realm she once ruled with an evil iron fist. But here she was, living in a two-story farm house with her sister and niece.

Three days in the Enchanted Forest equaled one in Storybrooke. And it had already been a good month and a half since Regina left. Which meant it was close to two weeks that had passed in the real world. There were times Regina thought about going back but Zelena was determined to keep her there. Just long enough to allow herself to mend her broken heart.

There was a loud knock on the wooden door. Zelena was putting baby Robin to bed while Regina was downstairs cooking. She figured her sister would answer it, but something told her neither of them had expected anyone, so she shut the door quietly and rushed down stairs only to stop in her tracks when she saw who stood there with a wide smile on their face.

"Henry?!"

"Hi mom, Hi aunt Z,"

The red head woman broke from her shock quickly as she walked over to him and engulfed the tall boy into a tight loving hug. When she released him, Regina was there ready to hug the boy with all her might.

"How'd you get here?" Zelena asked.

"Well," Henry stopped long enough to enjoy his hug with his mother before pulling away to explain. "You know that well in the middle of the woods behind Storybrooke?" He asked them both. They nodded. "For some reason there's magic there and I tested it out and it brought me here,"

"Wait..." Regina held a hand up. "You mean to tell me you jumped in the well without knowing for sure it really did lead here?"

Henry raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Yeah, sounds about right to me."

"Henry Daniel Mills! That was dangerous and foolish. You could have been hurt or worse, lost in a completely different realm!" Regina hissed at him in true motherly form. Henry missed it. So much he leaned in and gave her a great big hug.

"I love you mom," he whispered in her ear. It instantly made Regina calm down and her heart squeezed tight in pure sadness as she let the tears spill over.

"I love you too son," she sniffled.

"Alright, now that we got our boy back why not sit down for some dinner. I'm starving and I'm tired of seeing this sappy ass moment." Zelena piped up out of nowhere. Henry looked at her over his mother's shoulder and saw the sweet smile she gave him. She's so secretly a softy.

They ate together quietly. Henry seriously missed his mother's cooking it was something he craved. Snow was an okay cook but nothing quite like his mom and he was happy to be having it now. They kept the conversation light and in no way possible heart wrenching. Which meant Henry didn't talk about Emma and Regina didn't ask. Which was good for all of them because Henry could see his mother had started her healing process and she looked good. Not quite happy but that took a lot of time. For sure.

"How long will you stay?" Asked Zelena. She missed the boy, not that she'd admit it to him. Or to Regina.

"Well, I figured a few days wouldn't hurt. I told..." He stopped long enough to make Regina know exactly who he was referring to without saying the name. Her heart did this little back flip that quickly landed in the pit of her stomach. "...well I told Grandma Snow that I'd be over at a friend's house for the weekend but she's expecting me back for dinner on Sunday,"

Zelena saw Regina playing with her food slowly. She looked to Henry and asked, "Does Snow know?"

"I think so." Henry poked at his potatoes. "She came over to the mansion the other day wanting to talk to mom about something she needed help with and I told her she wasn't here. She had asked where and I just told her you left town for the week, after that she left the mansion and I hadn't heard anything else from her about it."

Regina took in a deep ragged breath before letting it out slowly. She loved Snow, she really did. They put their differences aside and she saw the real Girl who all but wanted a mother figure in her life. But she also knew Snow couldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. "She'll find out. Snow won't keep it to herself long and she will tell..." Regina let the words fall and she stopped talking completely. She stood from the table, about to leave when Henry reached out and grabbed her wrist gently. Her eyes caught his and she felt like crying but the smile he shot at her made it all better.

"Let's go take a walk for a bit, before it gets dark,"

 ** _Storybrooke Time]_**

"Emma?"

"In here mom!"

Snow walked up the stairs to her daughter's room in a slow pace, she didn't want to have to be the one to tell her daughter the truth but no one else was going to. She knew Henry was keeping it a secret from everyone because Regina had asked him to. To be honest she didn't really understand why she was even going to tell Emma in the first place, her daughter was happy with Killian and she was happy for them both. So why did she feel the need to even bother with telling? She knew the moment Emma heard wind that Regina had up and left she would be out there trying to get the woman back, so why? She rounded the corner of the stair case and walked directly into Emma's room where the woman was sitting on her bed with her phone in her hand, typing out a message to someone.

"Hey sweetie?" she began. Emma looked up from her phone at the beginning of her mother's tone and knew the text was going to have to wait.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Have you heard from Regina since you've been back?"

She knew the answer.

"No, I was in the middle of messaging her because she hadn't answered my phone call." Emma looked down to her phone for a split second then back to her mother. "Well, you see. Regina actually isn't in town anymore," Snow let it out slowly, trying to end this as painlessly as she could.

Emma furrowed her brow at her mother. "What do you mean?" Emma couldn't quite fathom the feeling she felt. Her heart kind of ached but her stomach felt as if someone had dumped a load of rocks inside. "Mom, where is she?"

"I don't know for sure, but if I'm not mistaking it I think she's back in the Enchanted Forest,"

"What makes you think that?"

"Zelena isn't here either and she's told Regina many times that she had decided to go back,"

Emma felt her jaw drop open, she began to feel slightly sick to her stomach. "Are you saying that she might have went back with Zelena?"

"It is possible." Snow nodded.

 ** _Enchanted Forest Time]_**

The air felt brisk and cooling against the skin. The perfect time for a walk or even a horseback ride. Something Regina knew she was going to have to pick back up now that she was home. She glanced over to her ever-growing son and felt her heart melt just a little bit. He resembled Emma way too much but not so much that it would pain Regina to look at him. It was a good resemble.

"Are you going to move on?"

"Huh?"

She was caught off guard by the question and had to stop to look at him.

"Are you going to stop waiting around for mom?" he asked again. Regina sighed, and they picked back up on their walk.

"I know I should, it's the main reason I even came back here,"

"But…?"

Henry knew better then to think his mother would even let go, even after she's lost.

"But I can't just move on when she holds the other half of my heart. Every time she even gets near it I feel it pound." Regina knew she shouldn't have given it to Emma, it was the worst mistake she had ever made.

"I love her so much I told her one night, well the night after Robin died, I told her to keep. Lock it up and never let anyone else have because I was done hurting. But had I known that the moment she touched it that all my suffering, every single tear and rip and break that its endured would be healed, I would have told her the truth that night."

Henry looked at her as if to ask what she meant but she kept going.

"She wore gloves when she held it, so it didn't happen right away. It wasn't until the night she and Hook got into a huge fight that she held it. I was asleep and this overwhelming sense of warmth and pure happiness over took every fiber of my being that it woke me up with a jolt."

"I thought it was a dream, but the feeling continued well after I woke up. The other half that I still possessed was screaming for me to call Emma. But I didn't, instead I sat in bed the rest of the night and let the feeling wrap around me. When she put it back wherever she hid it, the feeling stopped but a little bit of the after taste lingered."

Henry stayed quiet throughout the entire thing, he was excited to hear just what kind of impact his mom has on his mother.

 ** _Storybrooke Time]_**

By the time Emma's mind had caught up with her body, she found herself in Regina's old office. It was left the same way as the last time she had been in there. Leaning against the door, Emma let her mind wonder. Why had she left? She seemed happy, after everything that had happened to her she finally looked happy. So why leave? Was she not happy here in Storybrooke? If so then she could have at least said bye. Pushing from the door, Emma walked over to the desk slowly and took in a deep breath of air. It smelled just like Regina. An ache settled in the pit of her stomach again, but she pushed it aside.

There was a mirror sitting on the desk. Maybe she could use some magic to get in contact with Regina. Picking the item up Emma took a seat in the chair behind the desk and slowly twirled in it as she thought up of a spell that would work. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and took in a deep breath before letting it out.

" _Dare to see, wherever Regina may be,"_

Her reflection began to swirl and distort only to reveal two figures standing near a pond. As the mirror became clearer on its reflection Emma could make out Henry standing next to his mother.

"Henry?" Emma whispered as if she couldn't believe that he was in the Enchanted Forest with Regina. Wait. How in the hell did he even get there in the first place? She looked further into the mirror and saw that they were talking but she couldn't hear them.

"Gah! Stupid magic and it's great need to be specific," she threw her hands in the air when she realized that she asked the mirror to see Regina not hear her. Suddenly, her phone started ringing in her pocket which startled her, and she pulled it out to answer it, still watching the mirror like a hawk.

"Hello?"

" _Swan?"_ It was Killian. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm over at Regina's office, I needed to grab something from here,"

" _Is Regina there with you?"_

Emma could hear a suspicious tone in his voice as if she were doing something terrible by being there in the office.

"No, she's actually not. I'll be home in a little bit,"

" _Alright, I love you,"_

"Yeah," Emma sounded distracted as she said her goodbyes. "You too," and hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

' _ **We accept the Love**_

 _ **We think we Deserve.' – Stephen Chbosky**_

"You're going to sit there and tell me that you haven't been waiting for her to come knocking on the door? Huh?" Hook felt his face heat up with the thought alone. "Ever since your mother told you that Regina left all you've been doing was trying to get her back. The mirror in the bathroom, the magic beans that you waisted money on from that little imp of a man. What's next? A portal in the closet?!"

"Why do you care? It's not like I'm going to leave you for her. I married you Killian, I'm stuck with you now."

"Stuck with me?! That's how you see this marriage? You're just stuck?"

Emma could feel her head start to hurt. "You are my husband, you should be supporting me not downing my throat about trying to get my best friend back."

"If that's all she was to you then maybe I wouldn't be this angry," and with that Hook stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

It was true. Ever since she was able to see Regina through the mirror she has tried everything she could think of to either communicate with the woman or try to bring her back. She just wanted to talk to Regina, wanted to hear her voice. She missed the woman, she missed her best friend.

Henry had been gone all weekend and he was due back that night. Emma made it her mission to meet up with him to make sure she knew how he was getting there. And to make sure he got back in safe as well. But mainly to see how he got in the Enchanted Forest in the first place. She was sure magic was involved so the only place in the entire town that had that much power was the well just behind Storybrooke, down the beaten path of the woods. Once she was sure Killian was gone for good she rushed out the back door of the house and into the woods there. The sun was just beginning to set so the low rays of the sun peeked through the leaves of the tress and lit up the ground for Emma to see. Not long after she left her house did she find herself standing right in front of the well.

"And now we wait," she sighed deeply.

 _ **Enchanted Forest Time]**_

"You promise to visit me soon?" Regina had walked Henry back to the only well close to her house. He insisted that it would work, but Regina kept a skeptical thought.

"Every weekend, I promise mom," he assured her then wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a big hug like he always did before leaving somewhere. Regina smiled brightly and gripped him the best she could before they pulled away. She kissed his forehead and stepped back to watch him climb the well. It began to glow a bright white color the moment his hand touched the edge. He gave her one last smile before hopping into the well and instantly he was gone.

She stood there for a good few minutes before finally turning and starting her way back home. On the way there though she felt like someone was following her. The sun was high in the sky, so she was able to see who it could be but every which way she would look there was nothing there. She was completely alone. Well…. she thought she was alone.

"If you want to talk to me the least you can do is show yourself instead of stalking me. I don't like it and frankly its creepy," she finally spoke, loud enough for anyone to hear in a three-mile radius. She had stopped in her tracks when she said this hoping that someone would come out, but no one did.

"Hello?" she tried again this time a little quieter. A twig snapped beside her, and she turned quickly, as quickly as the dress she wore would allow her to. Just as she did a flash of silver fur passed her vision. Her hands waved in time to use her magic, not to teleport her somewhere but to reverse the curse on the animal that pounced at her.

When the smoke cleared, a woman in a black and red dress laid on top of Regina.

"I was wondering when I would bump into you," she smiled against the mane of black hair. The woman's face pressing into the side of her neck, which she didn't mind at all.

"Ruby,"

 _ **Storybrooke Time]**_

When Henry popped out of the well from the other side Emma had been waiting for him while sitting up against a tree.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" she asked just as he shouldered his back pack. The voice alone made him jump he had no idea someone was even there let alone his mother.

"Mom!" he stared at her wide eyed and surprised. "How did you…. why are you here?"

"The question here is why didn't you tell me Regina left?"

"She didn't want me to,"

Emma felt a little hurt by this but pushed through to get more answers.

"Alright fair enough, why fib to your grandmother about where you were going? You could have gotten hurt," she tried again.

Henry gave Emma a knowing look. "You know I love Grandma, but she can't keep a secret even if it were to save her life," he watched Emma silently. "And I knew I was safe, I came back unharmed, right?" Henry spread his arms out to prove his point and Emma just rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on smartass, your grandma has dinner cooking and if we are anywhere near late she's gonna kill us both,"

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?"

The word alone had Emma remembering her fight with her husband and her mood instantly took on a somber one. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"Yeah, you are."

Henry fist bumped the air.

"If you help me with some soul searching though," Emma sighed. He looked over at his mom and could tell something was wrong with her.

"Sure mom, anything you want I'll help the best way possible," the smile he flashed her made Emma brighten up just a bit. But her heart still hurt from the thought of Regina not wanting her to know where she went and why she left.

 _ **Enchanted Forest Time]**_

Ruby and Regina sat in the living room in silence. Zelena had just went upstairs to lay Robin down and then go to bed herself. Regina wasn't sure what she wanted to say to the younger woman, not sure if there really was anything to say. She wasn't quite close to the she-wolf, hell she only talked to her because it made Snow happy and when Snow was happy so was Emma. But here she was, sitting in her house with the young wolf.

"So, why are you here?" the question wasn't quite mean, on the contrary Regina was curious because the last she had heard was that Ruby left the real world to be with Dorothy in the world of OZ, so how did she end up here?

"I honestly don't know." Ruby said.

"Is everything okay with Dorothy?"

"I don't know that either," she sighed and looked at Regina. "I wanted to live in a world with Dorothy, with my true love but I feel like it's all a lie. I feel like it was too rushed."

"Explain my dear,"

"Well, I met her once and yeah there was a connection. I wanted her in every moment, but as we left for OZ a part of me began to feel like we rushed things. I didn't feel the same connection after almost what felt like a month but was only a week. When I kissed her, I was happy she woke up but the kiss itself felt…. I don't know, wrong?"

Regina tipped her chin up in slight understanding but kept her mouth closed, brows knitted together.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that when I kissed my first boyfriend I felt nothing, excitement but nothing else. When I kissed Whale I felt nasty," her nose scrunched up at the thought.

"I'm not surprised," Regina muttered. "He's got that effect on anyone,"

Ruby gave the woman a smile.

"I know it's not all about a kiss,"

"To some people it is," Regina offered. Ruby scoffed at the small joke the Queen shot at her best friend. "I'm just saying,"

"Anyways," Ruby pushed forward, Regina held her hands up in surrender. "I thought maybe I would have a connection with either of them, but I didn't. When Dorothy touched me, it felt exciting, but that's all. Any emotion I got from anyone I dated never passed the Exciting spectrum. So, I got it in my head that my true love isn't out there. Not like everyone else's,"

Regina narrowed her eyes a little, "I'm beginning to think this whole 'True Love' bull is just that. Bull," Ruby turned her green eyes towards Regina and raised her eyebrows at her.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Please, do continue,"

Ruby watched her for a moment then leaned her elbows on her knees, chin in her palms.

"Well, I told Dorothy I needed to figure out what I truly wanted in life and left OZ. On the way I lost the cloak Granny got made for me so now I'm always in and out of wolf form. It sucks because I'm still trying hard to get control,"

"What exactly are you looking for?"

Ruby took a second to think the question over before looking at Regina over her shoulder and answering, "I don't know,"

Regina let everything sink in, pondering on what the woman had just told her. Her eyes roamed over the wolf's beautiful face and decided to try something. At least to see what it would feel like to do it after so many decades.

"Ruby," she said in the softest of voices that it even surprised her.

"Hmm?" she hummed in answer and turned her head to fully look at Regina. The woman in question reached her left hand forward to gently hold the right side of Ruby's neck and jaw, their eyes locked long enough for Regina to silently tell the younger woman to trust her before she leaned in and stopped just inches apart from her lips, to which Ruby parted them slightly. She finally leaned in that reach of the way when she felt Ruby place a hand on her hip for encouragement.

The kiss began soft at first, gentle. It excited Regina… and Ruby. But the Queen wanted there to be more. There had to be more then excitement. She pulled away just enough to see Ruby open her eyes and stare at her.

"See what I mea-mmmmhp! "

Regina slammed her lips back against Ruby's, this time deepening the kiss by licking her lower lip, Ruby opened her mouth and a warm tongue slipped inside. Ruby felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and her heart began to flutter, that was new. Regina felt the need to kiss this woman for all she was worth and then some. Her half heart skipped a few beats and settled with pounding in her chest. She took her free hand to slide it in ebony locks and pull the woman closer to her. She changed it up a bit and switched the angle. This caused Ruby to push back, a low growl forming in the back of her throat. She finally got away from the older woman as they both panted for the breath they both obviously so needed.

"Regina, what are…...are you doing?" she asked but never pulled away from her. She wanted to stay close just in case Regina wanted to kiss her again.

"I'm showing you that you don't have to have a true love to feel something for someone,"

Ruby blinked a few times, "Are you telling me that True Love isn't a real thing?"

"I don't know, did you feel something other than excitement when you kissed me?"

She did in fact feel everything she thought she should have felt with Dorothy.

"Yes,"

"Am I your True Love?"

"I don't think so," Ruby flushed and looked down, "I'm pretty sure Emma is yours, so you can't be mine,"

"Don't think of it that way," Regina moved so she was now straddling Ruby, who's breath hitched in her throat at the sight. "Push all that True Love bullshit away, and think about just simply liking someone," The look Ruby was giving her was adorable and Regina smiled kindly at her.

"Do you like me?"

"I do,"

"Good because I like you too," Regina confessed and leaned down to kiss the woman again.

"Wait, Regina…." She wanted to ask something, she needed to know. But those damn lips were distracting her as they glided down her neck. "…. why are you doing this?"

"Because you are right, Emma is my True Love, but she married Hook, and if she can ignore that and marry whoever she wants then I can kiss whoever I want,"

"Am I second best?" Ruby asked, afraid of the answer. Regina lifted her head to look down into those scorching green orbs and smile, the scar on her top lip always prominent.

"Right now, you're THE best."

Ruby didn't wait, she needed those lips again, so she leaned up and pulled Regina's face down for another smoldering kiss.

* * *

 **AN: _I'm most likely going to piss a lot of people off with this chapter but guess what, I don't care. :D This is the way I am writing this story and if you don't like it then I'm sorry to tell you there's the door. This is a semi slow burning fic and there will be lots of RedQueen Lady loving before we get to the SwanQueen. It's what Doris wanted. :) But those of you who are sticking with me and liking what I have so far, Thank you so much. I'm happy you are enjoying it. Now, I'm going to go read a story and make this headache go away. I shall update soon, most likely tomorrow. Hopefully. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_'You can love more than one person in your life, but things will be different._**

 ** _There'll be a different dynamic. Needs and desires change.' – Francesca Annis_**

She sighed, "Do you have to be so loud when you eat?" her back facing the forest so she could watch the lake ripple softly under the cool breeze that night. The sound of a low growl floated passed her ears and she smiled. "Do not use that tone with me," The snapping of bones made her stomach churn slightly, she wasn't eating anytime soon that was for sure.

A little later that night Regina sat on a near by log as she watched the female wolf lick her paws clean, some blood still coating the edges of her snout. She turned her head to look up at the moon but her eyes averted back to the wolf and a thought came to mind. With a wave of her hand, purple smoke surrounded the wolf and when it cleared Ruby was there. Blood covered her lips, jaw and chin. She looked at Regina in confusion as her tongue peeked out to lick at the remaining blood on her lower lip.

"Why did you change me back?"

Regina didn't answer her, she just watched her for a moment. The she-wolf cocked an eyebrow at her as if to say 'I'm waiting'.

"Have you had sex with Dorothy?"

Ruby flushed at the question and looked down.

"No… we never got that far."

Regina made a little hum in response and stood from the log. "How high is your libido during the full moon phase?" as the question was asked, Regina would take a deliberately slow step towards her.

"Um… its pretty…" ruby stopped to lick at the back of her gloveless hand, "… its up there, for sure," she answered.

"And when was the last time you engaged in sexual activity with someone?"

Ruby had to think about that one. When her mind caught up with her, though, she looked up at the woman who was now standing above her. "A few years ago, with a random guy."

Regina lowered herself to a kneeling position in front of her companion and her brown eyes flashed a dangerous look as a low growl erupted from low in her chest. "Random?"

"He followed me in an ally and told me to suck him. I was horny and had no one else to go to so we fucked all night long then by morning I ate him in wolf form." Ruby smirked at the thought. "I got to get my rocks off and feed at the time, so I say it was a done deal,"

"And that was a few years ago?"

"Yeah,"

Regina reached a hand out so her thumb could wipe away some smeared blood off of the corner of Ruby's lip. "I don't really claim people, its not what I do anymore, but for some reason my chest fills with zealousness and slight anger at the thought of someone, a man, touching you in any way possible."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat at the words spoken to her. "Why? I thought for sure you would be waiting for Emma,"

"And why would I be doing that?" Regina retracted the hand that held Ruby's jaw softly, as if it were on fire.

"Well because you said she was your true love," Ruby muttered.

"I did indeed say those words, but if I remember correctly, we were also making out on my couch as it came up. Was I waiting for Emma then?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"N-No,"

Regina clenched her jaw a few times. "I can't get jealous of a random guy for touching you?"

"I mean sure, if that's how you feel,"

"Its how I felt when you said it,"

Ruby was looking to the ground as they spoke, she couldn't bare to look at those brown orbs. "But why… you don't love me… " she flenched after saying the words, afraid of what was going to come. But nothing did. No yelling, no smacking. Nothing. She didn't look up till she felt Regina stand up. "Where are you going?"

"Home,"

 ** _Storybrooke Time]_**

"So when are you going back?"

Emma and Henry were enjoying a movie night when she asked the question. To Henry's surprise, Emma hadn't asked much about Regina or where she was after their conversation by the well. He was sort of getting anxious and maybe a little sad that she didn't care enough to push.

"This weekend," he answered. Emma nodded her head and looked down at her hands.

"Do you think she would be mad if I came with you?"

Henry bit the inside of his cheek. Something he did when he needed to think. And quick.

"Why do you want to see her?"

"She's my best friend. She never told me goodbye before leaving. And honestly that kind of hurts."

The boy looked over at his mom and saw that she looked a little tired. Maybe even a little thinner too. "Mom, do you love Hook?"

"Of course I do," she doesn't look at him. A sure sign that she's lying but he doesn't say anything to her about it. He knew the truth. His eyes roamed her face for a little longer before turning away.

"I believe that if you do come back with me it will hurt her."

"Why?"

"Because I know you, and I know Hook, and if you go with me then Hook is going to want to go and you can't tell him no." He continued to say, "And mom doesn't like Hook, she never did. She left for a reason and if she were to see you and Hook, it would just make her sad again." He finally turned to face Emma again. "And I hate seeing her sad, so I don't think I can take you with me. I'm sorry mom,"

Emma could hardly believe what she was hearing. Henry sounded so grown up, he sounded a little angry too but Emma pushed that aside. "What if… what if I just…"

"Mom, please. If you love mom as a friend then just stay here. Okay? It'll be better for you both." He said. Hoping his hint would dawn on Emma. The blonde woman folded her arms across her chest as if to pout. Henry just smiled.

They sat for a while as the movie played through its ending scenes. Henry watching and Emma not watching. More like thinking. Eventually after the credits, Henry turned his body to his mom.

"Do you still have half of moms heart?"

Emma turned her head to look at him and nod. "She told me to keep it,"

Before Henry could say another word, the front door busted open and Killian stumbled inside.

"SWAN! BABY, COME HERE!"

Emma rolled her eyes and her head dropped with a sigh. "Killian, go upstairs. I'll be there in a moment,"

Henry stood from the couch. "I'm going to bed, I love you mom," he waited for her to say it back and when she did he left the room. As he passed Killian he saw the man leaning against the wide open front door. Henry use to like him, but after finding out his adopted mother loves his real mom he began to dislike the man. Kind of feeling like he stole his mom from his mother.

"Nighty night Hen Hen," Killian laughed at his own joke then slammed the door shut. Henry just gave him a blank stare then rushed upstairs. "Whaz wong wit da-da boy?" he asked, hiccupping after. Emma was now leaning against the arch way of the living room entrance, arms crossed and brows furrowed deeply.

"How much did you drink tonight?"

"A lot," Killian smiled.

Emma looked at this man, the one she married almost a month ago and felt like she was seeing him for the first time. He never really got drunk, if he did drink it would be a beer or two. So why is he coming home drunk now?

"You need to go to bed,"

Killian swaggered on stance, trying to level Emma with a clear look but waa not working at all.

"I'm sorry," he said a sullen look on his face. Emma couldn't quite understand why he said it, he did nothing wrong but coming home drunk. "I don't deserve you, Regina does." He was talking so clear now as if he wasn't under the influence.

"Killian... "

"No listen," he waved his hook as if to stop her. His shaggy hair fell over his eyes as he looked up at her. That look use to make her stomach fill with butterflies now it just makes her feel sorry for him.

"I am not stupid, I know you married me just to get back at Regina for being with Robin."

"No, i married you because i loved you,"

"Loved. See even you know it as loved and not love," he smirked. Emma averted her gaze from him. "Its okay to love me but not be in love with me. If you want to persue her then do it. At least tell me before you do so that I'm not waiting around."

Emma couldn't understand why she felt so guilty about even thinking of finding Regina and telling her about the mistake she had made. Maybe it was because she genuinely loved Hook, just not romanticly and she was obligated to love him? She honestly did not know.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room, to give you time." He announced with a slight airy burp. "Just... Let me know what you plan to do," he turned to leave took a few steps to the stairs then stopped at the bottom one to look at her. "I will remember all this in the morning, so don't think you'll have to have this conversation again. Just find me when you can," and with that he stumbled upstairs. Leaving Emma to stew on her thoughts.

After she was sure he was in bed, both him and Henry, Emma walked into her room and shut the door. Locking it just to be safe. She walked over to her closet and stepped in, making her way deeper inside till she spotted a massive chest. Kneeling in front of it, her hands reached out to grip the edge of it and push it aside. A small carpet patch sat there. She picked it up and revealed a metal top with a four digit passcode and a dial knob. She typed in her code and it beeped then clicked. She turned the dial and pulled it open to show a black wooden box. Picking it up, she pulled the top of. The red glow of what was inside illuminated off her face, the sound of a beating heart could be heard.

 ** _Enchanted Forest Time]_**

"Regina wait, I'm sorry okay?" Ruby was rushing after her. She hadn't meant to upset the woman. "Regina!" she reached out and grabbed her wrist, to which the elder woman snatched it away and turned on the spot to glare at her.

"You can't stop for one second to ask if I love Emma, can you?"

"I-"

"No. You don't get to ask again. Yes, I do love her. But she chose someone completely wrong for her. So now I have to move on with someone else. Do I want to? No. Because I want her more then anything." Regina watched the blank look on Ruby's face. "I don't want to use you Ruby. I want… No I NEED someone to help me forget her. To help me mend my heart a little. I need someone to make me feel at least half as good as she did when she simply touched my arm. And so far you have been that someone." She stopped long enough to take a breath. "I like you. I developed this infatuation with you before Emma came along. To he honest, you were my first ever crush after Daniel. But of course I didn't act on it. I never act on my feelings. So I made you think I hated you. But I never did. I liked you. I still do. At one point I wanted you in my bed, not Graham. Then Emma came along and it all went downhill from there. I wanted her and solely her."

"I never forgot about you though. You were always on the back of my mind. A 'What If' type of thought."

Ruby never showed her emotions. She stayed blank faced.

"The reason why I say that True Love is a waist of time is because a person has more then one love in their lives." Regina chuckled bitterly. "Its crazy isn't it? You get to love more then once," she bite her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. "To me Daniel was my True Love. But when he died, he told me to love again. He was my first love. Then I met you. Then Emma. If my heart could be torn into three different places I'd give you a piece because yes, I do love you. You are my second and Emma my third."

"What are you trying to say Regina?"

She opened her eyes and caught bright green ones. "I'm saying that I wouldn't be upset if you were the one I moved on with."

Ruby blinked. Then a thought came to mind.

"What about Robin?"

Regina laughed. "I never loved him, I needed him to warm my bed and keep me sane because between you and Emma, I was going insane. When he died, I told Emma to hold half of my heart because I didn't want to fall in love again and it turn black if it went wrong. Truth be told, it was an attempt for her to get closer to me." She scoffed. "It failed."

The silence came quick between the two. Ruby had no idea what she wanted to say. Regina just wanted to go home before she said anything else stupid. Ruby was the first one to step close to the other. Her hands gripped the cloak around Regina's shoulders.

"If you want to use me to move on then I'm okay with that," she whispered against plump red lips. The same ones smiled

"I'm not going to use you, like I said, I'm going to move on with you." Her voice gentle. Their lips brushed against one another.

"And what if Emma comes here, looking for you?"

"She won't,"

"How do you know?" Ruby pushed.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Regina demanded getting exactly what she wanted when Ruby smashes their lips together. The faint taste of blood still on her tongue.

 **AN: Okay, so after a message I got, I decided to gonauead amd change this way Hook was. There will be no rape, no abuse. Angst but none of that hateful kind i was going to write in. As for the RedQueen bit, I'm having way too much fun with this. I might just go write a RedQueen story after because as much as I love SQ, RedQueen is one of my top three OTP (SQ being up there with it of course). I'm sorry but the thought of The Wolf and The Queen being together makes my insides happy. ANYWAYS! I shall stop boring you with the specifics of my likings and let you enjoy the rest of your night/day. Stay tuned for some steamy RQ smexy lady lovings soon. I suppose I should change this into an M rated huh…?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, this chapter will kind of show the time difference between the two realms. I haven't really been showing that in this story and I am sorry for that. But either way, you'll see how it goes from being the night of Ruby's first full moon phase from last chapter to two days later in this chapter and it still being the same night Hook came home drunk. Well…. You'll see what I mean when you read. I'm not gonna keep explaining. I sound stupid. Please do enjoy though.**

"Will dad be mad that I called you out this late?" Emma asked as she wrung her hands together, a nervous tick she picked up when she was a kid. Snow sighed and wrapped both of her hands around Emma's to stop her from doing it.

"He's upset," she began and smiled at the sadden look Emma made, "only because you didn't call upon him as well."

"Oh,"

Snow tilted her head at her daughter as they sat at Granny's. The diner normally closed at midnight but the old lady trusts Snow, so she allows her to have a spare key to get in when she needed to. "Emma, what's going on?"

"I think I made a mistake,"

 _ **Enchanted Forest Time]**_

Regina sat at her kitchen table with her tablet she had brought with her. Being in the EF realm gave the woman way better reception and signal then being back in the real world. No Wi-Fi but it didn't matter, not when she was paying for unlimited internet on her phone and tablet anyways. She was looking up an old recipe for a homemade version of Apple Cider she was wanting to make. It was due to rain later that evening so the sound of wood being split could be heard from the inside.

"Why is that mutt cutting our wood at this time of day?" Zelena asked with a huff as she sat down across from Regina, Robin in her arms.

Regina swiped up at the screen. "It's supposed to drop in temperature tonight and I thought we could use some more wood to stay warm,"

"Okay, but why is she doing it for you?"

"Were you going to go out there and cut us some wood?" Regina glanced up to look at her sister with a knowing expression.

"Whatever," the red head sister rolled her eyes. The chopping sound continued for quite some time and neither woman said anything else to each other until Zelena stood up. "I'm going to Maleficent's, if you need me,"

"You and Mal butt buddy's now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Zelena Sneered. Regina just snickered and received a huff in response before storming out of the house in green smoke.

Outside, Ruby was in the middle of splitting a piece of wood when Regina opened the back door. "Ruby, I'm gon-" she stopped in mid-sentence at the state the she-wolf was in. Wearing leather riding trousers that hugged her backside and legs, Ruby had the axe raised in mid-air before slamming it down hard against the log, splitting it in two. The black calf high riding boots had some mud on them from moving around in it. Ruby moved around to grab another log. The shirt she wore was a regular white blouse that was cut into a V at the neck. The sleeves were rolled all the way up to her shoulders which exposed her biceps. Regina could see each muscle flex when Ruby's hands latched around the axes belly and throat. Those hands, for some reason Regina wanted them all over her body in that moment. Maybe it was the way Ruby held the axe tightly but gently all in the same. Preparing to swing once more, Regina could see the sweat that had formed on her skin. Her brown eyes roamed a little further up and spotted a few droplets sliding down the side of her cheek.

Every time she would swing the axe a small grunt left her throat then a puff of breath after. Her hair was pulled in a tight pony tail to keep away from her face which exposed her neck. Eventually the wolf inside sensed that someone was watching her, so she looked over her shoulder at the woman and smiled. Bright and wide. "Hey, are you needing some of that wood now?" she asked, completely oblivious to the effect she had on the Queen.

Regina blinked, "Y-yeah," when she stumbled over her words Ruby cocked a fine eyebrow at her, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes, I need to start a fire before it starts to get any colder,"

"Okay," Ruby chirped with a grin. The ' _chunk'_ sound came from the axe as she replaced it into the stump then began to gather an arm full of fire wood before walking inside. When she slipped passed Regina, the mixed aroma of pine trees and natural scent alone wafted around the woman. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she did so, before opening them. Her eyes glowed a bright purple color before going back to normal.

 _ **Storybrooke Time]**_

"It just so happens that I did all this for, I guess a form of revenge and now I might have lost her completely," Emma finished her speech. Snow sat there quietly still trying to process the information she had just been told. In the motherly fashion though she smiled at her daughter and squeezed her hands.

"Well, if that's how you feel you'll need to let Killian know the truth and go from there, he already said he understands and so right now he just needs to know what the next step to do is, for the both of you at least." She watched Emma look down bashfully. "What is it sweetie?"

"I just…. I don't know what the next step is,"

Snow pursed her lips, she really didn't know what else to say to her daughter. There was so much a mother could do, the rest the child had to figure out on their own.

"I think you need to talk to Killian, then find a way to talk to Regina and then go from there," Snow explained, "because as much as I want to help you figure this out, I don't have much of an idea on how to fix something like this."

Emma lowered her head, so Snow cupped her chin gently to lift it and caught blue eyes. "What I do know is that True Love always prevails, and if you and Regina are meant to be together then the fate of love will always find a way to make that happen,"

The younger of the two gave a slight chuckle and leaned back into the booth. "I swear, you and dad are so corny it sometimes hurts,"

"I take offense to that young lady," Snow gasped dramatically before they both burst out into laughter.

 _ **Enchanted Forest Time]**_

Ruby was knelt in front of the fire place while she added a kindling layer on the bottom before stacking four large logs on top then grabbed a match nearby and striking it. She tossed it down on the bottom where the small twigs were and waited. The sound of crackling began and instantly the fire spread up to the larger logs. The she-wolf allowed the fire to get a bit stronger and larger before she began to add a few more logs inside. Her nose twitched at the scent she was beginning to become way too familiar with; Apple Spice and Lavender.

"That should do it," she announced and then stood up before turning around to find Regina standing there, right there. So close to her she could just reach out and touch her. The look she was getting made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, in a good way. "Um, if you need more wood… I can get some," she offered, the last three words were said slowly due to Regina slowly walking to her.

"That's not necessary," Regina said.

"But didn't you say that it would get colder tonight?" Ruby tried again. She took a step back when Regina took one forward. Something about the way the older woman was looking at her told her she was either about to be devoured or killed, maybe both. But it slightly terrified her and kind of turned her on. The wolf inside of her was trembling with all the want in the world, it wanted the Queen. Ruby wasn't quite sure if she wanted Regina or not.

"I'm sure it'll be fine for us now, thanks to you," Regina's lips turned upwards in a sly smile. She reached a hand up to grip the collar of Ruby's blouse and pulled her closer. "Why don't we stop walking around on egg shells with each other and get down to business," Regina pushed up on her tippy toes with her free hand gripping the back of Ruby's neck, having to reach for her lips since the woman was taller and the boots she wore didn't really help at all. Ruby parted her lips just as Regina planted her own against them and instantly the wolf inside took over. Ruby reached behind Regina to untie the leather strings holding the girdle around her waist. It fell from her body just as Ruby unbuttoned the back of her dress and let it slip down slightly. She had to push it off Regina's shoulders before it pooled at her ankles. Standing there, stark naked, Regina pulled from the kiss to look down at her exposed body.

"I hope you can handle me," were Ruby's words. Regina looked up at her and saw those green eyes now a shade of yellow.

"I'm sure I can darling,"

Ruby smirked. Her hands slowly slid down tanned hips, the warm and softness of Regina's skin causing the younger woman to growl with hunger. The same hands wrapped around two firm yet bouncy globes of flesh before hoisting the Queen off her feet. Regina's hands came to rest on Ruby's shoulders and a gasp of surprise left her lips. When her womanhood rubbed against the fine fabric of Ruby's blouse, Regina closed her eyes and sighed contently. She about started dry humping the she-wolfs stomach, right there in the middle of the living room.

"Patients my Queen, wait till I get you upstairs at least,"

With a grumble, Regina poofed them up to her room, the door shut tightly and locked. "There, now I don't have to wait any longer,"

Ruby laughed at her eagerness and laid her down on the bed, hovering just above her. "You are far too impatient," she mused, unbuttoning her blouse before removing it completely. Her bare perky breasts the first thing Regina reaches for.

"I've been trying to get you in my bed for almost a week now," she stated and gripped the mounds. "Of course, I am," she leaned up to kiss Ruby, but the woman pressed her hand to Regina's chest and pushed her back onto the bed.

"If this is going to happen you must let me go my own pace, okay?" she asked. Regina nodded. Once satisfied, Ruby moved to her leather pants, but Regina pushed her hands away and began to do it for her. Ruby's arms rested at her sides and allowed it. She watched as the belt was unbuckled then the button snapped open. She looked up at the woman under her and smiled. Regina was focused on trying to get her out of those pants. Her brow knitted together, and lower lip trapped between her teeth.

"There, take them off," Regina demanded. Ruby complied and stood off the bed to remove them only to just stand there.

"Maybe I should take a bath, I have been chopping wood all afternoon," Ruby gave an exasperated sigh and turned her back to Regina to hide the wide smile on her lips.

"I swear to god, if you do not get your ass in this bed with me right now and fuck me, I will rip your throat out with me teeth," she all but growled. Ruby had to force back the laugh she wanted to let out and turned around. She climbed onto the bed, spread Regina's legs and lowered her head down between them. Not giving her any room to talk, Ruby trailed her tongue from the bottom of Regina's vagina all the way up to her clit where she gave it a little kiss. Regina's response to this action was a slightly arched back and a whimper. Ruby had to grip the Queen's legs and keep them open otherwise she would have been in a headlock by the end of the first movement she made.

After kissing the pretty little pearl, Ruby took the time to inhale Regina's scent. A fine mixture of musky and sweet and it drove the wolf insane. A woman who takes care of herself was sexy, but when it's Regina, it's beyond that of sexiness. She couldn't wait anymore so her tongue snaked out and flicked against the bundle, causing the owner to gasp. "More!" Ruby smiled against her before slipping her tongue deep inside of Regina's opening and moaning at how tight she felt around her muscle. When she curled up, Regina bucked her hips. Strong hands had to grip them and hold her down. The tongue deeply rooted inside began to move around.

Regina couldn't believe what she was feeling. With one hand pressed to her face and the other gripping the sheets under her, little moans left her lips along with puffs of breath. Ruby's tongue, as scorching hot as it felt, did many things to her while inside and it felt amazing. When she did this little curl and twist with it Regina's back arched off the bed as her legs shook. But not quite throwing her off the edge. She felt the tongue leave her and then lips wrapping around her clit again, this time holding it so that magical tongue could flick against it repeatedly. _Oh my god!_

"Oh my god!" she gasped just as her body shook and her legs trembled. The hand on her face moved to grip her right breast and squeeze it. She was close, not far off and she knew if Ruby kept up the flicks and slight occasional sucks she would be coming within seconds. But obviously Ruby had other plans because she let go of her clit with a _'pop'_ and moved her lips up to kiss the spot just above her vagina. Regina let out a whined moan and low growl as she glared down at the girl between her legs.

"What the fuck Ruby?" she was panting.

"I'm sorry darling," Ruby chuckled, "But I want to try something with you,"

"What is it?" Regina huffed impatiently. Ruby flipped their positions and allowed Regina to straddle one of her thighs. "It's a form of dry humping except you stimulate your clit without actually touching it."

Regina furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about?"

Ruby just lowered Regina's hips down so she was pressing her vagina against a strong thigh that she had raised and propped up. The moment that Regina's wet clit and pussy lips rested against the warm skin she shivered.

"Now, as if you were riding someone I want you to do the same on my thigh," Ruby instructed. Regina felt slightly embarrassed but did as she was told. Her hands reached out to rest on Ruby's stomach, back arched slightly. She began to move her hips, which Ruby held to help guide her if need be. Slowly she was slipping into a rhythm of rolling her hips in deep motions. She could feel her clit rub roughly against the thigh and it felt deliciously good, almost too good.

The moans coming from her mouth were growing louder. As her hips moved easily she could feel her stomach coil and twist. Her breasts bouncing gently with each move she made. Low raspy moans left her throat and her hands pressed deeper into Ruby's abdomen. Ruby could feel low in the pit of her belly twist as she watched Regina, the sight was marvelous and something she could never get out of her mind; head tossed back, breasts pushed out. Eyes closed shut and jaw dropped as insanely sexy sounds left her mouth. Her body began to form a sheen of sweat from their activities and the fire roaring down stairs.

Regina began to breath heavier as her hips began to jolt instead of glide and trembled with each thrust, Ruby could smell her orgasm coming. Nails dug into a taut stomach and a loud moan left plump lips as Regina threw her head back and came all over Ruby's thigh. Her juices sliding down her leg and settling onto her stomach. When Ruby lowered her leg, Regina fell on top of her. A panting mess. Ruby wasn't quite done with her so she flipped positions again and crawled down her body where she spread her legs apart and began to lick up the mess she made.

Her tongue licking up every drop that was there before going to the main source and slipping it deep inside. Regina came out of her stupor from the feeling and shot up off the bed.

"Fuck Ruby!" she gasped and gripped her hair to keep her where she was at. Ruby did a few twists with her tongue and curled up just right and pressed the tip against that perfect spot before dragging it out slowly only to replace her tongue with two long fingers. Her mouth wrapped around the now engorged clit and flicked her tongue against it while she slammed her fingers inside of Regina as quickly and as hard as her arm could move.

"Oh my god!" came the low raspy groan. Regina shot up off the bed and began to roll her hips against Ruby's mouth and fingers, her stomach getting that coiled feel again. Her breath hitched in her throat and the last thing she felt was two fingers scrapping against her g-spot before she came with a silent scream of Ruby's name then laying back down on the bed. She passed out instantly.

Ruby made sure to lick every bit of Regina's womanly juices up again before she came crawling up to lay next to the Queen.

"I told you, you can't handle me," Ruby chuckled and looked over to the sleeping face of one Regina Mills. She pushed back some hair sticking to her face before holding her cheek then leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

 **AN: Well, that escalated quickly. ;D So there is your smexy RedQueen scene. After this chapter though it'll be getting to the rough messy parts. Then some awesome SwanQueen end game. Glad you guys are sticking to this, I know I am. Even though its killing me. xD I still love doing it though. And I swear to everything that is holy if I wake up in the morning and find someone has left a displeasing comment about not liking this chapter or the way it was written I am going to delete the whole damn thing. I'm not even kidding.**

 **Anyways. :D enjoy this and the rest of your night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_'Our fingerprints don't_** ** _fade_**

 ** _from the lives we touch.' - Judy_** ** _Blume_**

Sitting across from each other at Granny's diner, Emma nursed a mug of hot chocolate while Hook held his glass of beer with his only hand. He pressed his pointer finger against the rim of the glass, trying to be as patient as possible with the woman across from him. He wanted her to go at her own pace but he was getting kind of bor-

"I made a mistake Killian," Emma began, finally. He looked up at her, a look of calmness in his eyes. He didn't respond so she continued. "I love you, I do. I've done everything for you out of love,"

"I know," he nodded. He kept his eyes on her, he knew this was hard for her but she needed to do it. So he let her.

"I thought when you asked me to marry you I finally had it all. I even seen Regina right after it happened. I was so happy to show her that I can be happy, that I was going to be okay. A part of me wanted her to fight for me though, a voice in my head kept yelling at her to just tell me no." Emma confessed. "But she just hugged and congratulated me,"

"She did it as a friend. Its what friends do, love," Hook offered.

"I know, but I wanted her to tell me what I was doing was wrong for me. To tell me all the reasons for not going through with it,"

Hook chuckled.

"What?"

"Am I that bad love?" he was amused.

"No! I… I didn't mean- Killian, I'm sorry,"

He reached over to place his free hand on her arm. "Calm down, I'm just joking with you Swan,"

Emma saw the look on his face and smiled, letting an airy chuckle leave her lips when she looked down to her mug. Hook stared at her for a moment then finally came to a solution that would benefit them both.

"Listen, you are a fine lady. I wanted to marry you because I genuinely have feelings for you. But let's face it, I'm not a settle down family kind of guy. I can't wait to get back out there on The Jolly Rodger and have some fun nights with my crew." Hook removed his hand from her arm and leaned back against the booth. "This is the best way for us to both be happy,"

As he said this, he took the edge of his hook and slid it under his wedding band. Sliding it off his finger, Hook let it dangle between them before setting it down on the table and getting up. "It was nice knowing you Swan, hopefully we can meet again." Was his departing words before he left the diner in a calm fashion. Emma sat there dumbfounded.

 ** _Enchanted Forest Time]_**

Red all but clawed at Regina's sheets as the Queen dug her nails deep into the skin of her inner thighs to keep her legs open. Her tongue doing wonders to her clit while still staying away from her opening. A form of torture Regina has always done when she slept with other women. Red loved it. She wasn't one of those girls who liked to get right down to the main course she loved her orgasm to be drawn out, made the sex hotter and longer.

"You're thinking too loud," Regina growled against her bundle of nerves which had a sense of vibrations run through her body and she arched from the bed. "Think of only me,"

"I-I am," Red stammered. Regina hummed before going back to her actions, doing her best to keep Red's attention on what she was trying to do. Eventually Regina grew frustrated and pulled away. Red opened her eyes and looked at the woman. "What is it?" she asked and sat up on her elbows.

"I don't….. I don't know. I feel like you aren't enjoying yourself and…." Regina huffed with a frown on her face before looking away. She went to open her mouth to say something else but Red's lips were there pressing against hers, hard. Soft warm hands gripping her face and that scorching hot tongue slipped past her lips.

Just as she was beginning to get into the kiss, a jolt of electricity shot through her body that started from where her half heart rested and spread through her entire being. A feeling she only felt once in her life and knew where it was coming from.

 _Emma._

She pulled from the kiss to look at Red, the beautiful woman she has crushed on for almost ever, and felt tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes. "Ruby… I am so sorry,"

 ** _Storybrooke Time]_**

After the encounter with Hook, Emma found her way back home. She needed to make sure she was doing the right thing so she needed better reinforcements. She sat cross legged in her closet and held the half heart that was in the black wooded box. The moment her fingers touched it when she removed it from the box it began to beat rapidly.

Thu-thump! Thu-thump! Thu-thump!

"Regina, please tell me where you are," she asked into the heart.

 ** _Enchanted Forest Time]_**

Regina sat against Red as the woman held her close while she cried. A sense of guilt and loneliness over came her so fast it gave her a headache. "I don't know what to do?" she kept saying. Then as if hearing what Emma had said to her heart, she began to cry harder. "No, I don't want to," she shook her head and gripped Red's bicep.

Another jolt shot through her body and this one caused her to lose her breath for a moment. The crying had stopped but the overwhelming sense of agony took over.

 ** _Storybrooke Time]_**

Emma had simply brought the heart to her lips and kissed it softly. The organ began to pound in her hands, almost as if it was about to burst. After, she finally placed it back in the box and locked it away before leaving her closet.

 ** _Enchanted Forest Time]_**

Regina let out a deep breath of relief, her body going back to feeling like normal again. That tingling feeling stayed though, she knew it would for at least a week.

"Regina, what was that?" Red asked once she knew it was safe to.

The woman wrapped her arms around her self and just leaned into her. "Nothing," she shook her head. "Can you just hold me? Please?"

Red sighed then simply wrapped her arms around the Queen, holding her as tight as Regina wanted. Feeling her body tremble from whatever she had just experienced. It worried Red but her wolf just told her not to be, since what just happened was most likely the cause of one Emma Swan.

 ** _Storybrooke Time]_**

"Henry,"

The teen looked up from his comic book he was enjoying at Granny's diner and spotted his mom. He smiled.

"Hey ma, what's up?" he asked. His hands rested on the open comic. Emma slid into the booth seat across from him.

"I need you to take me with you this weekend,"

"Mom, that's not-"

"Take her,"

Henry and Emma looked over at the booth right behind them and spotted Zelena.

"Aunt Z, what are you doing here??" Henry was completely confused.

"It seems that the diapers in the EF are the washable kind and I am not washing my baby girls diaper every time she pees in it." Zelena explained. "So I came for more diapers of the modern kind and a few more of my things,"

"Zelena," Emma smiled at her. The redhead rolled her eyes and nodded back.

"You're looking healthy again Swan,"

Emma furrowed her brow at the comment.

"Aunt Z, do you think it's a good idea?" asked Henry. Zelena was now bouncing a fussy Robin in her arms and stood up.

"If she wants to see Regina, there's no reason to keep her from my sister,"

Henry couldn't understand why she was saying this, it was her idea to take his mother with her. "I mean if you're sure mom won't mind then I guess we can,"

Emma beamed.

 **AN: Alright. Some heartbreak is ensue for the next chapter. After next chapter I think I'll start wrapping this up. I hadn't really meant this to be a really long fic. Something small with a few chapters so hopefully you all like how I end it. And I wanted to try to get Red to have a turn in here somewhere but then I realized if I did that it would be a lot harder for me to end their 'Relationship'. So after I finish this I'm going to write a RedQueen story with a bunch of smut and fluff. So be on the look out for that.**


	7. Part 1: Beautiful

**_'The most beautiful humans are the ones with the heaviest hearts, loving the hardest and hurting the deepest.' -Unknown_**

Sad green eyes looked upon Regina's slumbering form from the door way of the woman's room. Ruby had made sure to stay with Regina until the woman fell asleep. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do in that moment. They weren't a thing, just fuck buddies, if you could even call it that considering they had sex once. Which Ruby was glad she resisted as long as she did because whatever had happened the night before, it ruined anything they could have potentially had. Yeah, she was sad about it. But in hind sight she knew better then to test the True Love theory. Regina was an infatuation for Ruby. She was not in love with her by any means. She did love her but only as an equal and Queen, they had a lot in common while having nothing at all in common. It was complicated.

"I will be whatever you wish me to be, my Queen,' Ruby whispered into the quiet dark room. "But I beg of you, please do not ask me to pretend to love you when we both know the truth,"

Her heightened hearing picked up the woman's heart as it raced from its steady beating, Regina was still awake. Her breathing also gave it away and Ruby forced herself to stay where she was. It needed to be this way, it was better for the both of them. "Just don't leave me, please?" Regina's voice hoarse from all the crying, she sounded defeated.

Ruby swallowed thickly. She wanted to just leave and never talk to the woman again but a small part of her that wanted to fight for the woman's love had her still rooted in spot. Not that she would actually fight for it. She chalked it up to be the wolf wanted to protect its loved ones.

"I won't leave Regina," she promised and shifted in wolf form before hopping onto the bed where she lay at the Queen's feet. Regina took this and ran with it, at least Ruby didn't leave, that's all that mattered to her in that moment while she hugged a pillow against her chest. The tingling felt like it would never stop, it just grew stronger so she gripped the pillow tighter and forced herself to sleep. Henry was due to come back soon and she wanted to be well rested for his visit.

 ** _Storybrooke_** **_Time]_**

"All you gotta do is touch the edge of the well and it'll light up," Henry explained. Zelena stood with Robin in her arms. Emma stood not that far from her with a duffle bag and back pack. The duffle being Zelena's.

Emma stepped forward and held her hand on the edge, in an instant that bright white light began to glow through out the well, even emitting from the bricks. Henry smiled at just how much power his mother held.

"Alright, just jump right in and it'll take you exactly where you wanna go," Henry emphasized by hopping onto the edge of the well before waving at his mother and aunt then jumping inside.

"Henry!" Emma peered over and saw that he disappeared through the white light. She looked over her shoulder to find Zelena waiting with a slight frown.

"Are you going or what?"

Emma just sighed then picked up the duffle, hopped up on the well and closed her eyes before jumping. Her body engulfed in pure white warm energy that had her feeling as giddy as a teenager. She still had her eyes closed but something told her to open them. What she saw had her breathless. It was a tunnel of pure white and yellow flash of lights. A few blue ones and maybe a pink orb or two. She floated in mid air and she just felt overwhelmed with goodness. Is this what light magic felt like?

But all too soon the experience was over and she could see a dark circle above her head which began to get closer to her and as if someone or something grabbed her feet, she felt herself being pushed by the invisible somethings. Her body lurched forward and the next thing she knew she was flying in the air of another realm. Landing perfectly on her feet when she felt the gravity pull her back to earths ground. She may have stumbled a bit but that wasn't of importance.

"You made it," Henry was standing there with a smile. "Took you long enough," Emma turned around to spot him walking to her.

"How long was I in there?"

"Well…. About a day," Henry figured.

"When you travel through a portal like that it feels like a second but its actually longer on the ends of the realms you are traveling through. I believe spending three days here is equivalent to spending one day in Storybrooke." Zelena explained as she popped out of the trees from around the well.

"I guess that makes sense," Emma was still confused.

"Basically, when my sister casted the dark curse she messed with the time in the real world. She kind of stopped time without actually stopping it. Even when the curse broke its effect stayed the same because your realm was exposed to that kind of magic for all of 28 years. So now your time is slower there then it is here."

That did make sense now, she vaguely remembers Regina mentioning the curse helped her stay young.

"Now, are we going to see my sister or just stand here talking about time and what not?" Zelena asked in annoyance.

 ** _Enchanted Forest]_**

Emma could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach twist with all the nerves she was feeling. She hadn't seen Regina for what felt like forever but was actually only a few weeks. According to Zelena. Wait, why was she even nervous for? Oh yeah, she realized she was in love with the woman.

The walk to Zelena and Regina's house was about five miles from the well and it was enough to drive Emma crazy. Her emotions were all over the place, she was far from the normal form of nervous and her stomach began to cramp from all the fluttering it had been doing. When the farm house came into view, Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep from squeaking out any noise. She was a few feet away from the house and already she could feel Regina's magic.

Zelena glanced at Emma and smirked. The blonde woman was far too funny to watch. She had this constipated look on her face to keep from exploding with excitement and fear.

"Should we just…. Walk in and tell mom?" Henry addressed his question towards his aunt who shrugged.

"I mean either way we both know how Regina will act, we might as well let Emma go in on her own," Zelena sounded sincere but inside she was laughing so hard her inner self may have peed a little. She turned to Emma and retrieved her duffle. "Take your time, Emma,"

 ** _Regina's Room]_**

She heard the door open but did nothing to move. Ruby was the one to lift her head and sniff the air before her tail began to wag. She hopped off the bed and shifted again. "Henry is here," she spoke softly. This got Regina's attention as she sat up in bed and felt her half heart relax into a soft beat. Her son always made her emotions calm, no matter how she felt. That air of little teenage girl shifted into the strong mother she had become when she first met Henry.

She slipped on some slippers that were close by and made her way down the hall then stood at the top of the stairs to spot Henry there talking with Zelena. "Henry," she smiled softly then felt it grow when the boy looked up at her.

"Mom!" he exclaimed and rushed up stairs to hug the thin woman. Regina giggled at his enthusiasm while returning the hug wholeheartedly.

"How is my little prince?" she asked.

"Great!" he pulled away to smile at her. Something about him had her half heart aching. She knew with Henry being around Emma all the time that her magic would linger around him, hers did the same. But in that moment, she felt as if Emma were here. More Specifically, outside.

"Have you ate yet? I'm starving," Henry broke her thoughts with his groan for food and smiled.

"No but I can whip something up," excited to cook for her boy, Regina rushed down stairs with him in tow. That feeling become stronger the moment she passed the front door.

Zelena had been smirking the entire time and after her sister passed by her she made her way upstairs to her room, walking by Ruby as she went.

"She's here, isn't she?" asked Ruby. Knowing the answer right away because her wolf could smell the hot chocolate and cinnamon all the way back where the well was.

"Right outside," Zelena confirmed before rounding the hall way corner. Ruby heard the door shut to the redheads room before making her way downstairs slowly. She walked over by the fire and stood there, waiting.

 ** _Outside]_**

Emma took one final deep breath and reached a hand out to grip the door knob. She twisted it and let herself in. She closed door behind her and set her back pack down. Talking could be heard from the front hallway. Emma spotted the stairs then two entrances opposite each other. The one to her left was the living room and the one to her right was the kitchen. Henry had been talking to someone when that voice spoke up, as if answering the boy. All of its raspy goodness.

Her heart hammered in her chest and Emma knew this was a now or never situation so with the rest of her courage she walked into the kitchen and spotted Regina's back to here where she was cooking. Henry looked up at her and smiled.

"-igured we could go to the stables this time around," Regina was finishing her sentence before turning around to face her son only to allow her brown orbs to travel to the kitchen entrance.

"Hey," Emma waved with a lopsided smile.

Regina didn't know what to do or even think. She felt numb for a moment, her heart even stopped beating. She felt frozen. Emma was here. Emma. The savior. _Her_ Emma was standing right in her kitchen door in that disgustingly sexy red leather jacket, black V-neck shirt and painted on skinny jeans that her equally disgustingly sexy black boots came up over to cover the legs of them. Her blonde hair was curled like the first time they had met and her green eyes sparkled with mirth.

Regina turned her attention to her son and in a demanding yet calm voice asked, "What is she doing here?"

"She asked to come, Zelena said it would be fine,"

 _That bitch_. Regina growled in her head.

"Look, don't be mad at Henry. He tried stopping me a few times telling me it wasn't best. But I had to….." Emma averted her eyes from the slightly cold stare Regina was giving her. "…..I needed to talk to you,"

"Why? So you can gloat about your honeymoon? Well I don't want to hear it, _Miss_ _Swan_ ," she hissed the name as if it were poison on her lips but in reality her heart was hammering so hard against her chest she needed to try to get the blonde girl away. If only for a second. She couldn't take this emotion rollercoaster anymore. It was beginning to hurt every inch of her being. Regina had to admit, Emma was looking extremely stunning right there. She looked like the woman who she had met all those years ago again. She looked healthy. Not quite sad anymore.

"Can we please just talk? After I've said my peace I will leave. I promise," Emma tried, hands held up in surrender. Regina didn't know what to say, she kind of wanted to smack Emma then grip her jaw and kiss her for all she was worth.

"Mom, just hear her out. It won't hurt," Henry pushed softly. Regina saw the pleading in his eyes then closed her own and sighed.

"Fine." She set Emma with a glare, "Meet me in the living room." She waited for Emma to leave before continuing her cooking. Not saying a word.

Emma walked across the hallway and grabbed her back pack as she did, finding the living room to be empty. She sat on one of the couches and waited patiently. A note sitting perfectly on top of the fire place.

 **AN: So yeah. Emma is there. Regina has no idea what she wants to do. I'm going to draw this out as much as possible. I AM going to write the next chapter and have it posted before tonight rolls around. So you lovely readers get two chapters in one day. :D YAY!**


	8. Part 2: Trauma

**_'Its not the goodbye that hurts, but the flashbacks that follow.' -Unknown_**

Regina knew she couldn't draw out the dinner making. For one Henry was starving and so was she and for two she knew this talk with Emma was long over due. It needed to be done. With the cold wind whistling just outside the farm house, Regina scooped her son a bowl of hot steaming stew and handed it to him. Crackers included. She then scooped herself a helping and went as far as scooping some for Emma. She set the two bowls on a tray she stole from Granny's diner a while back and then a thought instantly hit her.

 _Ruby_.

The she-wolf never came into the kitchen with her and by the sounds of it she wasn't in the living room either. Where was she? Regina just gripped the edge of her kitchen counter and internally growled in frustration. What the fuck was she going to do?

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked. He had looked up from the comic book he brought and saw his mother trembling where she stood.

"I'm fine dear, eat your food." She said with a surprisingly calm voice. She didn't feel fucking calm. Picking up the tray that held two bowls and two glasses she walked into the living room where she instantly spotted the note. Patiently, she gave Emma her bowl and glass before setting her own food and drink on the coffee table. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a poker, pretending to pole at the fire but really she grabbed the note and hid it in her cooking apron. She was wearing a simple knee length skirt and white blouse.

"So, what did you have to say?" Regina asked as she sat down after placing the poker back on its holder.

Emma wiped her mouth with the napkin Regina conjured up. She had taken her jacket off as it lay on top of her back pack next to her feet. "Killian and I broke off our marriage,"

Regina had her spoon mid way to her lips when she heard Emma say those few words. She froze again, this time her heart the only thing moving. Of course it leapt in her chest. She lowered her spoon to look at Emma and blink as her brows furrowed. "Why? You love him Emma,"

"Loved,"

"Huh?"

Emma wiped her mouth again. "I loved him. As in I don't love him anymore,"

"I understand the pretense dear," Regina set her food down as she had become instantly nauseas from all the hope her body was beginning to form. "What I meant though was why?"

"I figured we weren't right for each other. After I found out you left I got a little upset and tried to find you. I used a mirror spell to see where you were and that's when I found Henry with you," Emma went on to explain how she tried to convince Henry to take her with him but refused. Regina felt a sense of pride swell in her chest at their son protecting her from his real mom.

She watched the savior as she continued. Leg crossed over the other and hands resting in her lap, Regina allowed her eyes to roam Emma for once. The high cheek bones, sculpted jaw and chin. Green piercing eyes. Nothing like Ruby's but still just as beautiful. The way the corners of her mouth wrinkled when she smiled, teeth and all. The slender neck that led to her collar bone. Those breasts. Always looked amazing in anything. Flat stomach. Long slender fingers that Regina wondered how they'd feel deeply insi-

"Regina? Are you listening to me?" Emma asked, almost offended.

"You were saying how Killian gave back the ring and left." Regina recited and lazily drug her eyes back to lock with Emma's. "So yes, I am,"

"Oh," Emma was sure Regina was checking her out but shook her head anyways. "Look, the main thing is that I have jumped the gun with Killian and-"

"You think?" Regina scoffed. Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "Sorry, continue," Regina raised her hands.

"As I was saying…." Emma trailed off, "…..I wanted to apologize to you. For how I have acted,"

"That's it?" Regina asked. Emma nodded so the Queen sighed and tilted her head to the side. "So let me get this straight. You came all the way here to apologize to me for marrying guyliner?"

Emma's lips twitched at the old nickname but nodded.

"And that's it? Nothing else?" Regina was tired of hinting with the insufferable blonde.

"Well, there is one more thing," Emma held a finger up before leaning down to grab her back pack. She unzipped it and pulled out a black box. Regina's half heart begin to rhythmically beat, her eyes widen. Emma opened the box and before she could grab the item Regina stood.

"No," she shook her head as she stood up from the couch and stepped away. "Do not touch it. Leave it in there,"

Emma looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Emma, if you know what is good for you. You will take the half of my heart I gave you and leave. Now," Regina tried again, her back to the nearest wall it could find in order to stay from the blonde.

"Regina, I just wanted to return it to you,"

"I don't want it," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's yours though…"

The closer Emma got to her the more both halves of her heart began to pound. If Emma were to give her other half back now, after everything they had been through she would experience every pain, every emotion every feeling she ever had towards the blonde twice as hard as before. And she honestly did not think she could handle it. Plus she gave it to Emma to keep. Not to just loosen the load of emotions but to also show Emma she loved her. If she gave it back, Regina would understand where she stood in Emma's life.

"I am begging you Emma," Regina was now in tears as she took some steps away from the blonde. "Please, just keep my heart and go,"

"Why?" Emma pushed.

Regina closed her eyes while the tears fell harder. Her breath became shallow and it pained her to even smell how close Emma was to her. "Because….. Emma, I fucking love you," she whispered.

"I know you do," was Emma's response. Then her fingers pressed deeply into Regina's breast bone, the pain excruciating as the Queen gasped. Her other half was ripped from her chest and now both halves were nestled in the palms of Emma's hands. The electrical current shooting through Regina's body at the feeling. It was so strong she felt like throwing up. Her watery eyes opened to see Emma standing right there, so close, with the saddest of eyes she had ever seen. And then Emma fused the heart together so it was now a mixture of black and bright red.

Her body was becoming numb from all of the emotions. Even though her heart wasn't in her body, there was still an invisible cord that tethered from inside of her to the heart. So everything that happened to the heart happened to her body. She felt _EVERYTHING_. She even felt the scorching kiss Emma's lips made when they pressed in the center of her heart. She whimpered at the feeling. And with that, Emma pushed the heart deep within Regina and turned to leave.

A strangled groan left her lips as she slid to the ground and waited for Emma to leave her house before the sobbing commenced. Pulling her legs up to her chest, Regina cried silently at what had just happened. The emotions were so overwhelming she felt sick and then all of a sudden a wave of guilt hit her like a truck. Why was she feeling guilty?

 ** _Outside]_**

Emma knew what she had done was risky, and the slight guilt filled her heart but apparently it worked. She smiled widely at herself but it vanished when anguish filled her body. This was her price for what she had done and she was okay with it. As long as Regina figured it out soon enough. Everything would go back to the way things were. She made her way to the well and hopped in, preparing herself for what was to come.

 ** _Inside. Living room floor.]_**

After Regina reassured Henry that she was okay after he found her crying on the floor, Regina told him to go get ready for bed since they had a big day in the morning. She waited a few beats before pulling out the note from her apron and reading it.

 _'Regina,_

 _I knew she was here before she even step foot in the door. We both knew there was no way this would or could work. You love that dumb dork far more then yourself and as much as I want that with you, I will never fight against True Love. I love you but only as my equal, as I've said before. I will be okay, I promise. I'm gonna find myself while I'm here and hopefully my True Love. Everything will work out my Queen, all you gotta do is believe. Emma loves you, never doubt that. Its why she's here. I'm always a howl away. Stay sane sweetheart. We shall cross paths again._

 _Xoxo Ruby'_

Regina was crying again half way through the letter, and this time she felt every ounce of pain she held for Ruby. But then realized that it wasn't as much as she could have remembered. Because she cried for an hour till her heart began to feel calm. That was strange. Regina felt like she should be heart broken but she wasn't. What the hell?

 ** _Storybrooke]_**

Emma made it back in a days worth. The moment she stepped foot outside of the well her heart squeezed painfully and the urge to cry became unbearable. She curled into a ball against the tree and cried. It took almost two hours to get her emotions in check. Damn Regina, you struggle hard to keep all those in line, don't you? Emma asked herself. Regina must really have a lot on her shoulders. Something Emma wanted to help with.

She picked up her bag and walked home, a little gloomy from the earlier emotion hit.

 ** _AN: Ah, maybe one or two more chapters after this one and it'll be done. So I will be wrapping it up very soon. Hope that's okay. Ill give extra brownie points to anyone who can guess what I did. Or rather, what Emma did. New chapter will be posted tomorrow. So enjoy these two for now. See ya soon!!! :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_'My soul made love to your soul long before our bodies met. When I first laid my eyes on you, I recognized you. You held my future in your hands.' – Anita Krizzan_**

For the entire weekend with Henry, Regina could not understand why she felt different. Her heart didn't feel pained, no stress or any type of overwhelming emotion. It felt…calm. She felt calm. After seeing Emma she had thought her body would just break down but the next morning when she woke up, nothing but relaxation over took her body. There were a few times her heart would race as if she were running but then it would stop as soon as it came. What was going on?

It wasn't till the last day with Henry while they were at the stables near her house that Regina had instantly realized what Emma had done. She was teaching Henry how to brush his horse as well as feeding it after a ride when the overwhelming feeling of loving herself came apparent. Now don't get Regina wrong, she loves herself as much as the next person but this type of love was more romantic. And she loves a good masturbation ritual with herself but not in the way her heart felt like doing. Well, the emotions really.

"Emma Swan!" she shouted.

Henry jumped at the suddenness and looked to his mother. "Mom?"

Regina turned her glare onto him. "We are going back to Storybrooke, now!" and turned to prepare herself for the journey home. A deep blush on her cheeks at the pounding in her chest.

 ** _Storybrooke]_**

Emma was laying in her bed, it had been a long day and she was ready for it to be over. She had gotten back from the Enchanted Forest earlier that morning and had to be back in the station by 8. So to say she was exhausted was an understatement. She could feel her heart swell with joy and knew Regina was doing something she loved, with Henry no doubt.

At the thought of Regina, Emma felt her emotions shift and the need to touch herself at the thought of the ex mayor caused a slender hand to slip past her panties and pressing her fingers against her clit. The pounding in her ears told her that her heart was catching up to her emotions and racing at the images in her head alone. Not long after she came with a breathless moan and a content smile to her face. She instantly felt better.

Earlier the next morning, Emma found herself unlocking the station doors. It was Sunday and Henry was due back sometime tonight. What she hadn't expected though was the clearing of a throat and the woman standing there that had made the noise.

"Regina?!" she blinked in confusion then yelp in pain when the woman slapped her across the cheek. "The fuck Regina??!"

"You switched the halves!" Regina yelled.

"I did what now?" Emma still held her assaulted cheek. It hurt like hell. Regina stepped closer and they were nose to nose.

"You switched half of our hearts," she hissed "I have half of your heart and you have mine,"

Emma's eyes widen in realization and smiled. "Oh yeah. I figured you knew,"

"You damn well know that I didn't know," Regina stopped talking and their fight made more sense. Emma just chuckled.

"You obviously just figured it out then huh?" she said smugly. "Why I gave it back and left, instead of fighting you,"

"But, how did you switch it without me knowing? I always know when you hold my heart," Regina was curious. But knew the answer when Emma gave her a knowing look.

"I used a glove,"

"Of course you did,"

They were silent for a moment, standing in front of the police station before Regina took a step back but Emma wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her flushed against her body, Emma used her free hand to cup the side of Regina's face. "I love you Regina, it took you leaving for me to even figure it out but I do love you," she lowered her eyes to plump lips then sighed, "God do I love you. And I was so stupid, all those times you dropped hints. When you gave me your heart. I should have known,"

"Yeah, you should have," Regina teased. Emma's eyes looked back at hers and in that moment she understood just how close they were when her heart began to do all kinds of flips in her chest. Raising her hands, Regina placed them on Emma's chest. "When you kissed Henry to wake him up from that curse, that's when I knew,"

Emma's mouth fell open. "That long?"

Regina nodded and hid her blush when she dropped her head. Emma pressed a attentive kiss to her forehead.

"When I found out Greg and Tamara had you, I about lost my mind. I almost told you then that I love you,"

Regina smiled when Emma didn't say 'Loved'. It made the confession that much more true.

"Come home, please? I can't live here without you," Emma pleaded. Regina met her ocean blue eyes and felt everything at once. Between her own feelings and then Emma's she was growing weak with love. Leaning in, Regina sealed the deal by placing her lips against Emma's and allowed the blonde woman to take the lead.

Wasn't much of a lead though. Regina had Emma pinned to the door of the station, deeping the kiss.

Emma pulled from the kiss to thump her head against the glass of the window. "As much as I want this to continue, I have to open the station Regina,"

"Fine," the woman growled. She used her magic to unlock the door then opened it so they could stumble inside. It slammed closed behind them and the faint sound of the lock clicking could be heard. Yeah, Emma wasn't getting any work done today.

 **AN: And the credits begin to roll!!! That's it guys, the end of this little piece of pie I made. I hope you all enjoyed as much as I did writing it. Again, I would love to thank my friend Doris for giving me the idea to write this. And a big thank you for allowing me to write it and bringing it alive. If any of you have any ideas for a story please do not hesitate in PMing me giving me some ideas. Credit will go to you for coming up with the plot. I'm just here to make your dreams come true.**

 ** _Regina peeks around the corner then steps into the room, looking confused._**

 ** _"Um, are you not going to make Miss Swan return my half heart?"_**

 ** _The Author looks at the woman with raised brows._**

 ** _"Do you want it back?"_**

 ** _"Well….No,"_**

 ** _The Author smiles_**

 ** _"Okay then, go back to boning your savior so the story can end,"_**

 ** _Regina glares at them._**

 ** _"You don't have to be so crass,"_**

 ** _She walks away still mumbling and the Author just laughs._**

 **AN 2: And that's it guys. Glad you stayed this long. I've got a RedQueen story coming so be on the look out. Chow! Xxoo**


End file.
